(x) The Visit
by Eve111
Summary: Captain Sparkelz take AntVenom to visit his father Herobrine in the nether. Some violence, CaptainSparkelz X AntVenom relationship implied (SparkAnt)."Calm down Ant." Sparkelz said wrapping his arm around the other. "You're shaking."


Sparkelz takes Ant to visit his father's home in the nether. SparkAnt relationship implied. Don't read if you don't like.

•••

Ant shivered in the thin jacket. It wasn't at all cold, but the whole atmosphere was creeping him out.

"Calm down Ant." Sparkelz said wrapping his arm around the other. "You're shaking."

Ant stared at the doorway in front of him. A single steel door, surrounded by a netherrack wall and two redstone torches on either side. He would only _just _ fit through that 2 stone high doorway.

"I-I can't h-help it." Ant shuddered. "Doesn't your father use any _normal _light?"

"Act as if it's normal." Replied Sparkelz. "It's just how he his."

Ant looked down. He _really_ didn't want to do this. He heard a lock click open, and looked up, quickly trying to compose his shivering frame. He felt Sparkelz tense beside him.

"Stay calm." Sparkelz muttered quietly, half to himself, and half to Ant. Ant nodded once in response, and the door opened. Immediately, the pair flinched.

"Hello father." Sparkelz said quietly. Ant's brows furrowed. Sparkelz sounded… _weak_. He stole a quick glance to his right, and saw Sparkelz looking at the ground like a guilty child.

"Why have you come to see me?"

The question was unexpected, and the pair looked up, both of them surprised. They had been expecting a greeting, not something that would normally be considered _rude._

"…I…" Sparkelz stuttered.

"Very well, come in." Said Herobrine, his lips tight. He turned around and began walking back inside the house, to wherever it was he came from. The pair took it as a sign to follow, and they both walked inside, gingerly following the plainly dressed man.

Ant had thought that he had managed to calm himself down, but he was wrong. The interior of the house looked like a cross between the nether and a mineshaft. It had nearly no light, and the walls were completely composed of netherrack. The air was hot and dry, and had the slight smell of dust which one would expect to find deep underground. Ant shivered. He could just imagine the place crawling with mobs. Thank god the small space allowed none to spawn.

Almost as if he could sense Ant's uneasiness, Herobrine spoke.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Sparkelz nudged Ant, who had frozen in shock, and mouthed the word 'calm' at him, before ushering him forward. Ant was _clearly_ not used to being in a place such as this, while _he _was.

Ant was extremely relieved when they arrived in what looked like a "living room". He felt like his knees were about to give way, and sat down on the nearest rock of netherrack as quickly as he could in an attempt to hide his shaking. Though it had only been a few metres, it felt as if he had walked a million miles. His heart was pounding, and his breathing heavy. He felt _extremely _weak. How could Sparkelz have grown up in such a place?

"Sparkelz." Herobrine said, taking a seat in front of the two. "Who is this?" He looked at Ant, and raised his eyebrow's slightly.

Ant glanced to his right. Sparkelz looked so _uncomfortable. _He grimaced. He _hated _to see Sparkelz like this.

"Um…It's…It's…His name is Antvenom."

Herobrine spoke up as soon as Sparkelz had finished speaking, not allowing for a seconds pause between their speech. "Why did you bring someone of no relevance to our family?"

Ant frowned, and looked up. He wasn't insignificant! He _really_ wanted to lash out. How could Herobrine be so _calm_!?

"Umm…That's the thing…" Mumbled Sparkelz. "He…Is releveant…"

"How so?"

Ant's eyes widened as Sparkelz looked down. Didn't Herobrine know that Sparkelz was…well…gay?

"Dad…" Sparkelz said quietly. _Notch, _ he sounded so _weak!_ "I need to tell you something…"

Herobrine only raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Um…I…I'm…gay…"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Herobrine exploded.

"What!? How could you just let this happen!? It's a shame for the _whole family_!" Herobrine continued yelling, but the pair had zoned out. Ant looked down, his face red and ashamed. Sparkelz simply avoided eye contact with every person in the room. He hoped that Ant was ok, but was afraid that if he turned to look, he would meet his father's furious eyes.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Sparkelz caught the question amidst the jumble, and looked up immediately, his fear clear on his face.

Herobrine growled, and stepped forward, raising his hand. Sparkelz flinched, seconds before his father's palm made contact with his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. The slap stung, and Sparkelz' tears spilt. He looked back up, only to be greeted with another slap on the other cheek. This time a strangled cry escaped his mouth.

Ant hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He didn't dare look around the room, and all he heard were the sound of palm against cheek and Sparkelz' cries of pain. Each time he heard a new one, he flinched. His mind was churning. He couldn't bare Sparkelz being in pain.

"Stop." His voice was small and quiet, but still loud enough for Herobrine to hear. The cries of pain stopped, sniffling replacing it, and Ant panicked, wondering what Herobrine would do.

Sparkelz was still sobbing quietly when Herobrine spoke again, this time stern and disapproving.

"And I suppose _this_ is the one you like?"

Ant flinched. He felt so unworthy…un-belonging…_wrong._

"Y-Yes…" Sparkelz chocked out between his sobs.

Ant resisted the urge to go and hug CaptainSparkelz.

"You're so _weak_ Sparkelz." Said Herobrine, forcing a huge amount of disapproval into his voice.

Ant frowned. How could Herobrine be so rude and _misunderstanding_!?How could he call his own son _weak_!? If anyone was weak, it was Ant, even if he hated admitting it.

"He's not weak!" Ant said, finally uncurling from the fetal position and standing up. "I'm sure he's a lot stronger than you!"

Ant moved over to Sparkelz, who looked up, and put his arm around him.

"The person who is _making _him weak is _you_!"

"Ant…" Said Sparkelz, his voice frantic. Ant looked down to see Sparkelz' eyes wide. He was shaking his head desperately, pleading through his actions. _'Don't.'_

"And what would you know, boy, about _my son_!" Herobrine began advancing in a slow threatening manner, causing Ant's courage to dissipate.

"Uh…I..I know a lot of things about him…" Ant said, trying to maintain his courageous appearance.

"Hmm?" Herobrine asked, his brows raised. He continued advancing steadily.

"He's uh…He's…" And couldn't think under pressure, and he didn't get the time to. Herobrine's palm had made contact with _his _ cheek. Ant let out a sharp, short cry of pain, and suddenly everything became a blur.

"Dad!" Sparkelz yelled angrily, standing up and shoving his father away from AntVenom as quickly as possible, wrapping his arms protectively around the other. He placed a quick, soft, kiss on Ant's head.

"Are you ok?" He whispered quickly. Ant nodded, still shaking. Sparkelz was more than used to being beaten in such a manner, but Ant obviously wasn't.

"Captain Sparkelz!" Herobrine said, picking himself up off the floor. " How _dare_ you!"

"Father.." Sparkelz said, a new confidence in his voice. "_No one _ hurts AntVenom!"

Ant looked up. Had what _he _said given Sparkelz _confidence_?

Herobrine growled. "Look Sparkelz, I can't stop you from being gay, and fine, do whatever you want, but just know, I will _never_ approve of this, and don't _ever_ relate any of this to me. _Ever_!" He said the last part glaring directly at Ant.

"Now leave." His voice had finally calmed down a little. "And just be glad I didn't _smite_ you."

Ant felt Sparkelz shudder at the last sentence, and looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Sparkel put a finger to his lips and shake his head.

'_Not until we get outside of the Nether.'_

•••

Ant walked towards the car in silence, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"Ant?" Sparkelz asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Ant flinched. His cheek still stung. Sparkelz sighed. This hadn't been a good idea. He should have come alone… But he'd seen a side to Ant that he had never seen before.

He opened the car door and slid in, waiting for Ant to do the same. For a while there was silence. Ant stared forward, watching Sparkelz through his peripheral vision, and Sparkelz watched Ant, hiding nothing.

"Ant?" Sparkelz saw a tear run down Ant's face.

Suddenly Ant began sobbing loudly, his weakness finally showing. Using his fingers to wipe away the flood of tears, he leaned over to Sparkelz and immediately hugged him, subconsciously asking to be comforted.

At first Sparkelz was taken aback, but considering what had just happened, it was no surprise. He embraced AntVenom, and began running his fingers through the others hair, holding the small Minecrafter's head to his chest.

"Shh Ant, it's alright." Sparkelz hushed. Whenever Ant was weak and vulnerable, he had an incredible pain in his chest. "He used to beat me everyday."

"W-Why did we have to g-go there?' Ant asked between his sobs, his lips quivering.

"I'm sorry Ant. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have brought you…" Then more quietly; "I never want to see you hurt."

There was nothing but Ant's sobbing for a few seconds.

"I-I love you…" Ant said, still sobbing loudly.

"Shh…" Sparkelz said, pushing his nose into Ant's hair, and kissing him gently.

"I love you too."

Ant sobbed, and pushed his face into Sparkelz chest, pulling on the fabric of his shirt with his hands. He inhaled deeply. Sparkelz scent had always made him feel safer.

"I love you…" He said again, this time quieter. His hands were now grasping and releasing Sparkelz' shirt over and over.

"Shh." Sparkelz muttered. He eased his hand under Ant's chin, and lifted his face to lock eyes with him. Ant's sobbing had quietened down, and ceased completely when he looked up into the other Minecraftian's warm eyes. How could he even be related to that cold-hearted, white-eyed man?

"I'm sorry Ant. I truly am." Sparkelz leaned down, lifting Ant towards him. Their lips connected at least three different times before they pulled apart. Captain Sparkelz kept his eyes locked with AntVenom's even as they pulled apart.

"AntVenom," Sparkelz said. "I love you."

Ant looked down, but Sparkelz lifted his face back up.

"I never want to see you get hurt and I promise, I will _never_ hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you!"

Ant looked down again, now silently crying.

"Let's go home." Sparkelz said, giving him a final kiss, and pulling away to grip the steering wheel.

Ant curled up into the fetal position once more as Sparkelz started the car. Ant's hand wandered upward, gripping his amulet. The Son of Herobrine watched, concerned, but not speaking a word. Ant was traumatised. He wanted to be angry at his father, but he felt too much pity toward the younger Minecrafter.

'Please be alright…' He thought, before pressing the gas and slowly driving home.

•••

"Ant…Are you alright to walk?"

Ant had sat curled up, shaking all the way home. It had taken them four hours and it was now dark outside.

"Ant?"

Ant just sat, shaking, staring straight ahead. Thinking about the events had clearly done him no good.

"Ant, I have all your stuff… I have to put them inside first…"

Ant whimpered.

"I'll come back in 2 minutes after I-" Sparkelz was cut off when Ant's hand flew out and clung to his wrist in an iron grip. A silent plea not to be left on his own. He _needed _Sparkelz.

Sparkelz sighed. "Just…Please don't go into shock."

Ant just continued staring forward, his eyes wide but glazed. A small layer of sweat had beaded on his skin.

Sparkelz sighed, and slid his arms beneath the now fully traumatized Minecrafter, picking him up like a married couple, before grabbing the bag full of Ant's belongings and closing the car door. Ant just continued staring forward. He was fully aware of what was going on, but did not wish to speak.

"You look like a mentally retarded child. Sorry Ant, but it's true." Sparkelz grimaced. Ant didn't respond. "At least you aren't sucking your thumb."

As Sparkelz began to move towards the house, there was a crack of thunder, and rain suddenly began pouring from the sky.

Sparkelz scowled. "What's your problem dad!?" He yelled to the sky. "Look what you did!"

Sparkelz shook his head in anger and stormed into the house. He sighed in relief as soon as they were inside. A warm fire crackled beside the brown couch where Ant had slept once before. The room was lit with nothing but the fire, and it casted oddly comforting shadows on the wall.

Sparkelz turned left, carrying AntVenom upstairs to his bedroom, where all that provided the light was the moonlight. He gently laid Ant down before flicking a switch and turning on a gas fire at the foot of the double bed.

"Um….Ant?"

No response.

"I have to undress you…"

Again no response.

"Crap that sounded wrong. I mean I have to undress you to put on your PJ's…"

Ant was still silent.

"Ok fine…" Sparkelz rummage through Ant's belongings, pulling out two grey garments of clothing, and laying them on the bed beside Ant.

"Umm…" He hesitated. He hadn't really undressed anyone before… Not in this situation. Slowly he pulled off Ant's shirt and pants, taking off his amulet. Ant was silent.

Sparkelz felt extremely awkward seeing Ant half-naked at a time like this. He closed his eyes and slipped on Ant's PJ's as quickly as he could.

"I…I'll give you some water…" Sparkelz walked slowly over to a minifridge, and pulled out a bottle of water before moving back to Ant, and gently tipping the bottle to his lips. Ant swallowed.

"I'm glad to see you're still at least _somewhat_ responsive."

Sparkelz folded the edge of the blanket so that the bedsheets on one half of the bed were now exposed. He slid his hands below Ant, and slid him to the gap, before unfolding the bedsheets and covering Ant.

"Ummm…" He looked at Ant, unsure what to do next. So darn _awkward_. And _he_ also needed to change _himself_.

"Um…" He muttered again, before grabbing his own pillow on putting it on Ant's face.

"Sorry Ant." He mumbled, before quickly getting changed.

When he was done, he crawled into the other side of the bed, pulling the pillow off Ant's face.

He sighed. "Ant _please _be alright."

Ant whimpered quietly in response.

"S-Sparkelz?" His voice was still slightly shaky, but he had _finally_ calmed down.

Sparkelz exhaled loudly in relief. "Yes Ant?"

"I-I love you."

Ant force himself to shakily turn on his side and hug Sparkelz.

"Shh…Ant….I love you too, you know that. But you need to rest."

Ant moaned in defiance. "Don't want to."

Well he was obviously back to normal.

"You're like a little kid!" Sparkelz said, rolling his eyes. "But can I ask one more thing? Why was a slap from my father so… traumatizing?"

Ant looked down. "I don't know… When he slapped you, I just… went sort of nuts inside. I tried to ignore it and back you up, but when he slapped me all that courage evaporated. I couldn't bare to see you weak, and especially not hurt."

"You gave me courage Ant. You knoe that?"

Ant looked up questioningly.

"Yes you did. Even if you hadn't said anything I would've protected you, but I feel a new sort of strength against my father, thanks to you."

Ant looked down, nodding, unsure of what to say.

"I love you, Sparkelz." He said after a while.

"I love _you_ Ant." Sparkelz said, wrapping his arms around Ant protectively. "Now please go to sleep."

Ant moaned and cloased his eyes, just as Sparkelz placed a soft, loving kiss on his black, curly locks.

He whispered to Sparkelz once more. "I love you."

"Shhh."


End file.
